pataponfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great War of the Patapons
Information This story is about the Patapons fighting all the empires of the world, but then one of them, the Zigotons, comes to ally them. The writer of the book is called Galen the Mahopon. The Story Prologue I am Galen, a Mahopon. I am the author of this Patapon Autobiography, a book consisting of details of what is happening during our adventures. Today we are going to strike. We have spotted some Zigotons in a mountain near our base. As we prepare our strike force, I wonder about how many Zigotons there are. As we enter the battlefield, it wasn't just us... Chapter 1 It was an unpredictable night. The Patapons were cornered. Everyone was fighting against each other. Patapons, Zigotons, Karmen, Akumapons and Bonedeth were sprawling over the mountain. What's even worse is that Cyclops, Treants and even Gaeen has joined the fray. The Hero is waiting to be Reborn, but then, a bright shining light came from the sky. There came an unknown Patapon, and blasted the enemies with a strangle glowing spear. He revealed that he was an "Uberhero". Then it came to me. He was one of the 4 Great Patapon Champions. How did he get here? It doesn't matter. What matters is that the enemies retreated. But we have a lot of work to do. Chapter 2 I asked the Uberhero questions about his identity. Just then, Meden came and told us about the Zigoton forces near our new hideout at Shiral Pass. We prepared ourselves. What's strange, however, is that the Zigotons were attacking something we cannot see. Gong came to us, and said this, "We will ally you if you can stop this Gaeen from destroying us!". So that's what they were attacking. But that is not an ordinary Gaeen, it's a Gaeen with a blue and orange palette. Some Patapons say that it's a Dogaeen, but it isn't. Just then, the Gaeen attacked both us, and the Zigotons. We tried with all our might, but it was so powerful. The Uberhero cannot vanquish it quickly. After 2 hours, we finally killed it. We took it's valuable resources that we can. I said, "Finally we have an ally. Now we can..." Note: 'Starting from this...Galen was killed and the next writer of the book is now Kai the Dekapon. Chapter 3 ''A flurry of arrows suddenly rained down from below. It was Akumapons! Their fast hands can quickly barrage us. Galen and 10 other Patapons were killed in the assault. We needed to retreat. But no, we can't. We were cornered. But the Uberhero found a hidden path at the back and said, "Kai! Meden! Tell the others to escape here! I'll handle them with the others!" And so we did. Out followed us many Patapons. Those who wished to fight, including Hero, remained there, until they defeated the Akumapons. "Including the arrow incident, about 27 Patapons were killed, and about 21 Zigotons were also killed." said Hero. Chapter 4 It was our turn to invade. We went to the Hideout of the Uberhero. After a month, no enemy army spotted us and '' ''the Zigotons. We spent that time training for further battles. After that, we invaded a nearby Karmen fortress at Sunitra Falls. Their traps were tricky. It involved trapdoors that fall straight into the water, and spike that burst out from the ground. Luckily, the Uberhero's sharp senses made us protected. The Karmen standed no chance against our might. Seren the Komupon even pushed a tiny Karmen hut into the falls. But they held back. Their ambushes come in large numbers. But it's all done. "The Bonedeth are next," Meden said. "But there's no doubt they can be more prepared than ever." Chapter 5 Our invasion against the Bonedeth was unexpected. Us and the Bonedeths tried to invade each other. But we came in the middle of a forest. Their new Mahodeths were so cruel, they burned down nearby trees. The Uberhero's mask transformed into a frog-like shape and touched the fires. The Mahopons were amazed that the fire was extinguished. I and the other Dekapons held off the Tatedeths by shattering their swords, and our '' ''Tatepons blocked the Yumideth arrows. But something even more strange happened. 4 people who are like the Uberhero joined the fray, each wielding a mask with the shape of a fly, a turtle, a bat and a snake. The Uberhero said, "Dark Heroes! Watch out for their attacks!" Some Yaripons didn't. They were blasted by the cannon of the snake one. '''Note: Kai was killed after the battle due to his injuries, but not before he wrote some of the events in this book. The Uberhero wrote the rest that he can remember, and stored the book. Category:Fiction Stories